


Rescue

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Master and Padawan Dynamics, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Obi-Wan finds himself in a sticky situation. Ahsoka is there to help.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on Tumblr

“Master, watch out!”

Obi-Wan Kenobi registered Ahsoka Tano’s voice behind him seconds before he felt the ground give way underneath him. He dexterously leapt across the falling debris, jumping in a graceful arc to the other side of the collapsed chasm.

“Master, are you alright?”

Ahsoka called him on her commlink from the other side of the collapsed bridge, the remainder of Kenobi’s 212th battalion with her. Obi-Wan sighed, dusting himself off as he peered across the chasm. It was definitely too far a jump, even for a Jedi.

“I’m quite alright.” Obi-Wan spoke into his own commlink. “Stay there, I’m coming to get you.”

Ahsoka snickered. “Coming to get me? Looks to me like you aren’t going anywhere for a little while, Master.”

“Shall I retrieve the jetpacks, sir?” Cody interjected.

“No, let’s not resort to that just yet, Cody.” Obi-Wan answered calmly, contemplating the distance of the cavern. Maybe he could jump it, perhaps.

“General, behind you!”

Obi-Wan whipped around at Cody’s warning, a fresh onslaught of battle droids marching towards him.

“Sir, get out of the way, we’ll fire on them from this side!”

“Good plan, Cody.”

Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate, quickly clamoring down inside the chasm, clinging to the wall face as his men fired onto the droids overhead. He ducked skillfully around debris as the destroyed fragments of battle droids rained down on him from overhead. Ahsoka deflected bolts from the incoming droids, a few of them striking the rock surface dangerously close to where Obi-Wan hung precariously.

“Ahsoka, kindly mind your aim!” Obi-Wan shouted over the whine of blaster fire.

“Sorry!”

The rock above Obi-Wan began to crumble once again, and he ducked out of the way, scrambling back up the rock surface and drawing his lightsaber.

“There, a Jedi!” One of the droids whined, and all the remaining droids quickly turned their blasters on Obi-Wan. He smirked, maneuvering with ease around the droids and quickly cutting them down.

“Jedi!”

The blasted droids just kept coming. Several droidekas rolled up the side of the hill, and Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber a little tighter.

Just before the droidekas could fire on the Jedi Master, several small orbs landed around them, shocking into submission. Obi-Wan chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

“The droid poppers were a nice touch, Cody.”

His Commander landed smoothly on Kenobi’s side of the chasm, Ahsoka at his side, both of them wearing jetpacks.

“I made the executive decision to go ahead and break out the packs, sir.” Cody apologized.

“Looks like I’m just in time to save your skin. Again.” Ahsoka grinned, handing Obi-Wan a jetpack of his own.

“I assure you, I could’ve handled myself, young one.” Obi-Wan smiled. “Though I appreciate the help all the same.”

“Ugh, now you’re starting to sound like _my_ Master.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, and the three of them powered on the jetpacks, gliding back over to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
